Mending the Break
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: ASOS AU repairing the damage done by Robb's marriage. Robb/Jeyne, Theon/OC, Arya/Frey, Sansa/?
1. I Lyanna

_So I'll come out right now and say this story is going to be an AU that takes places during _Storm of Swords_ when Robb marries Jeyne Westerling and offends the Freys by breaking his word. The only exceptions to cannon (character /situation wise because there are going to be a lot of exceptions plot wise) are that Theon Greyjoy still holds Winterfell instead of Bolton's bastard and that Robb has a twin sister named Lyanna after his father's sister. The primary pairings for this story will be _**Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling**, **Theon Greyjoy/Lyanna Stark**, _and_ **Arya Stark/ ? Frey. **_There is a possibility that there will be a pairing of Sansa will one of the Freys as well._

* * *

I- Lyanna

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Robb asked their mother and looking at the situation surrounding them Lyanna Stark couldn't help but agree with her twin for a moment. By not honoring his promise to Walder Frey they had possibly lost one of their most powerful bannermen in exchange for the tentative help of the Westerlings. This was no Jeyne's fault though the girl looked visibly troubled by the situation.

"I apologize for this problem Lady Catelyn," Jeyne spoke up, keeping her head down. "I did not intend to cause such a problem for you and my lord." Lyanna had to smile at the girl's tone. At least Jeyne was obviously as infatuated with Robb as he was with her. They would make a good match and perhaps with some delicate political maneuvering the situations with Walder Frey and Theon Greyjoy could be resolved peacefully before the Lannisters decided to strike.

"It was no fault of yours daughter," Catelyn said gently. "My son did right by you and I see that he has chosen well." Jeyne flushed shyly and looked around at those gathered. Lyanna offered the girl a gentle smile while Ser Brynden gave her a respectful nod.

"This situation can still be remedied," Lyanna spoke, her mind working quickly as she began to devise the basics of a plan.

"Would that it had been you that was the elder son and me a younger," Robb said with a rueful smile. "You always were better at maneuvering in political situations. Go on; tell us your brilliant plan."

"Walder Frey is old and proud," Lyanna began. "And he will require a steep price to rejoin our ranks."

"This we already know," their mother said. Lyanna nodded at Catelyn in acknowledgement.

"We do indeed," she agreed. "And perhaps I have a solution. "Robb you will be needed a kingsguard, will you not?"

"I suppose so," he agreed.

"Offer two positions to two Frey sons of Walder's choice. Furthermore give the Freys a permanent seat on your private council and agree to marry your firstborn to a Frey," Lyanna said.

"Walder Frey will not take our word after this," Catelyn warned.

"Would he heed a blood promise?" Robb asked suddenly.

"Perhaps," Catelyn admitted. "He follows the old ways closely and a blood promise would appeal. Would you agree to this?"

"All but the last for I cannot give consent to it without my lady wife's permission," Robb said solemnly.

"I would give my consent," Jeyne spoke up. "Your wolf may be powerful but Walder Frey has swords that we need to protect our kingdom. Compared to our safety the betrothal of my first child or all my children is of little consequence."

"Good," Catelyn said. "Then that matter is settled all but the messenger. Now we can move on to the problem of Theon Greyjoy."

"I don't suppose you have a solution for that sister," Robb teased.

"I wish that I didn't," Lyanna said tiredly. "You will not like my solution either."

"What is it?" Robb asked warily and Lyanna knew he recognized the tone she was using from when they were children and she had done something which would get them both in terrible trouble if they did not find an excuse without delay.

"That I go and bring with me a marriage proposal between Theon Greyjoy and House Stark," Lyanna said heavily.

"You can't mean Sansa," Robb said. "She's trapped with the Lannisters and Arya's far too young."

"Don't be dense brother," Lyanna snapped. "I mean myself."

"But this is prosperous," Robb growled. "Theon murders my brothers and heirs and you suggest to _reward_ him with a tie to House Stark?"

"Think about this calmly," Jeyne spoke up suddenly. "And let me speak for a moment. Your sister is not suggesting you allow him to remain Lord of Winterfell. That title belongs to one of your blood and them alone. Rather she is suggesting a marriage that would bind his alliance and swords tight to you. I dare say Lyanna has not reached the punishment yet."

"I have not," Lyanna agreed, giving Jeyne and grateful nod as Robb calmed. "You will also strip Theon of his land and titles but not his name."

"To what end?" Robb ground out. "Theon will not accept a proposal that loses him everything and gains him but a tie to royalty."

"Name him the Hand of the King," Lyanna continued.

"WHAT?" Robb yelled but Lyanna held up a hand to forestall her brother's outburst.

"Let me finish," she insisted. "He will relinquish Winterfell immediately and leave me in charge of it's defenses after our wedding night. He will report directly to you and if he serves you will he will retain not only the title of the Hand of the King but he will gain land and a holding of his own right under you. I think you'll find he will accept with the other option is death."

"Does this hold your approval?" Robb asked, turning to their mother with almost hopefully eyes. Lyanna realized sadly that he did not want her to leave and marry to help him regain and army and loyalty.

"It does," Catelyn Stark said.

"And your will?" Robb asked, turning almost desperately to his sister.

"It does," Lyanna confirmed.

"Then let it be done," Robb said heavily. "And let you as well be the message bearer to Lord Walder Frey." Then he dropped the formalities and ran to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "The gods be with you sister."

"And with you," Lyanna returned, fighting down the urge to cry. She had a long road ahead of her. Best not to begin it with tear stains on her face.


	2. II Lyanna

_Thanks to Theon Fan (Theon and Lyanna will definitely be and interesting combination...And probably and argumentative one as well) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of A Song of Ice and Fire that you recognize_

* * *

II- Lyanna

She stood at the gates to Lord Walder Frey's domain, shivering slightly in the cold. "Stark," the man on guard sneered. "What do _you_ want?"

"I beg a word with Lord Walder Frey," Lyanna called up in as humble a tone as she could manage while yelling.

"And whom should I tell him is calling?" the man grumbled.

"Princess Lyanna Stark," she called back. "Voice of his majesty, Lord Robb Stark, King of the North." The man sneered again but left obediently to relay her message. She stood there shivering for several minutes, wondering if Walder Frey would even see her. He had been most pleasant to her during their last visit but she was not sure if his good will had withstood her brother breaking his oath. The guard returned several nerve wracked moments later looking displeased.

"My lord will see you," he said gruffly and the gates opened. Lyanna let out a silent sigh of relief and nudged her horse into a walk, entering the Frey's domain. Lord Walder Frey greeted her cordially but with definite ice in her tone.

"If my lord will allow me to move directly to the matters at hand," Lyanna said and Lord Frey nodded his head once. Lyanna looked about the room now, surveying every face around her. Some held outright hostility but most were simply curious. That relieved her. The less hostility that was in the room the easier it would be to placate Walder Frey. She took a deep breath then and began.

"Let it be known from the mouth of Lyanna Stark, Princess of Winterfell and Voice of his majesty, Lord Robb Star, King of the North, before all present here that the honorable Lord Walder Frey has been wronged by House Stark. Robb Stark, King of the North, was promised to one of Lord Walder's daughters but in the distress of hearing of the death of his brother and heir, Brandon Stark, and his second brother, Rickon Stark, he allowed his grief to overwhelm him and, not thinking properly, took the Lady Jeyne Westerling to his bed. Wishing to maintain both his honor and the honor of the Lady Jeyne he took her as his bride the following day but in doing so he broke his oath to the honorable Lord Frey." Lyanna saw nods around the room as they absorbed her words.

"Therefore first and foremost my brother sends me here under your keeping to announce his wrong doing and to apologize for this grave wrong," she continued. "But he also sends me with an offer in attempt to reconcile his wrongs."

Lord Walder Frey looked about at his family gathered about him, few of which looked hostile at the moment, and then at Lyanna before responding. "What offer would the King in the North make to me?"

"As apology to you for his wrongdoing and to welcome you back into his fold my brother would offer you three things," Lyanna said. "First that House Frey would hold a permanent seat on his private council that should only be revoked should the leader of the house attempt treason against him. Second he would offer two positions of his kingsguard to two of your sons or grandsons who you believe worthy of such and honor. Finally he would promise with his own blood to wed his firstborn child to a Frey. What say you to this offer?"

Lyanna's stomach twisted as Lord Walder Frey contemplated what she had said. She had ever been more diplomatic than her brother and she had done all she could to support his cause but now the future of Robb's kingdom lay in the hands of an elderly and proud man."I say this," Walder Frey replied after a moment. "I two was young once and though I never succumbed to my lusts many of my sons and grandsons have. Therefore in the face of such a graceful and sincere apology sent from not only the mouth of Lady Lyanna but from the Westerlings as well how can I be seen as anything besides hypocritical if I do not forgive his grace." There was a pause and Lyanna resisted the urge to show the relief on her face. "Of his grace's terms I ask only one question? Why do you, Lady Lyanna, not wed one of the Frey line to keep your brother's promise?"

Lyanna had been afraid of a complicated question but this one was rather simple. "Would that I could," she replied ruefully. "But I am promised to another. Theon Greyjoy, currently of Winterfell."

"My apologies to you," Lord Frey said and Lyanna smiled gratefully at the sincerity in his voice. Then it turned regal as he turned back to the task at hand. "All those of my kin that stand before me, hear what I have to say. If Robb Stark, King in the North, will accept the following terms then we shall return with all haste to his side and stand under his banner once more. First that the Freys be granted a permanent seat on his council revoked only in case of treason. Second that two of my worthy sons or grandsons stand as part of his kingsguard. Third that the first two children of the King in the North be married to those of Frey lineage as well as one child of Princess Lyanna Stark and her husband should they ever have one. Is this agreed?"

Once again Lyanna had to fight down the urge to show relief. Robb had given her permission and trust to barter as needed but what Lord Walder Frey had ask of her was not much more than the original offer. "I agree and swear on my blood as well as my brother swears on his blood through me. May our gods strike us down if we life."

"So mote it be," Lord Walder Frey replied. "And I swear on my blood to return and to faithfully serve the King in the North and bend knee only to him or on his wishes. May my gods strike me down if I lie."

"So mote it be," Lyanna replied solemnly.

"Then, my children, welcome Lyanna, Princess of Winterfell and sister of Robb Stark, King in the North." It was only then as those words were said that Lyanna Stark dared offer Walder Frey a sweet smile of relief.


	3. III Lyanna

III- Lyanna

The festivities in Lord Frey's hall that night were loud and joyful. Lyanna found herself sitting next to Lord Walder Frey. "Are you enjoying your evening Princess?" Frey asked as some of the tables were shoved aside to make room for dancing.

"Lyanna, please," she pleaded and he smiled.

"Only if you would at least address me as Walder," the Lord said and Lyanna felt a wave of affection for him. A sudden idea hit her and she hesitated a moment before speaking it aloud.

"Could I-" she began before pausing and starting again. "Might I-" Once again she cut herself off.

"Ask dear," Walder Frey said with a curious smile.

"Might I be permitted to call you Grandfather, at least out of formal settings?" Lyanna asked at last. "I never knew either of my grandfathers and it would be wonderful to have one." For the first time since she had met him Lyanna was privileged enough to see the Late Lord Frey smile.

"Of course my dear child," he said, taking her hand in his. Lyanna smiled at him, feeling warm inside. "Now tell me what is bothering you."

"Several things," Lyanna admitted. "But I do not wish to drop my troubles on you Grandfather."

"Nonsense," Walder Frey replied. "I am one-and-ninety years already. If I do not know how to calm fears, at least for a while, then I have not lived. Now, darling girl, tell me your troubles."

"There is my brother and his wife," Lyanna admitted. "Joffery would like nothing more than to have their heads. Then there is poor Sansa in King's Landing and little, lost Arya, and Bran and Rickon killed by the man I'm soon to wed."

"But you do not worry about the men I have selected to protect your brother?" Lord Frey asked, sounding puzzled.

"I trust you Grandfather," Lyanna told him, smiling weakly.

"Then let me repay some of your trust and assuage one of your fears at the same time. May I present to you the pair I have selected to protect your brother?" he asked kindly.

"If it would please you," Lyanna responded with a eager smile. Lord Frey nodded and motioned to a serving man, whispering in his ear. The man left and returned moments later with two middle aged men.

"My lady princess," the elder said, giving a deep formal bow.

"Ser Damon Vypren," Walder Frey said. "He is four-and-forty years and a very capable swordsman." Lyanna recognized him as one of those who had held no ill will toward her when she had entered the main hall hours ago. "He is the man who convinced me to see you and listen to all you had to say."

"Then I owe you my thanks," Lyanna said, inclining her head toward the man who released a slim smile on his face for a moment.

"Princess Lyanna," the second said as the first stepped back, bowing with equal formality.

"Ser Perwyn," Walder Frey said. "He is seven-and-twenty years and has a fair heart."

"I look forward to serving with your brother," Ser Perwyn said with a smile which Lyanna returned. The two bowed again and left.

"These two are some of the best knights my family has raised," Walder Frey continued. "It is them that I send to protect your brother."

"Thank you," Lyanna said, letting relief to color her tone. Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Now that you are calmer perhaps you would dance," he said with a bright smile and overwhelmed tears in his eyes. "Activity will help you stay calm."

"Then I will follow your advice Grandfather," Lyanna said with a genuine smile before standing and making her way to the dance floor where Ser Perwyn swept her around. She danced with most of Walder Frey's sons and grandsons until she retired to the side, unable to take one more step. That was when a pretty girl with chestnut hair and wide brown eyes made her way over.

"I hear you are leaving us for Winterfell in the morning," she said softly.

"Unfortunately," Lyanna replied, trying to remember if this was one of the girls she had met before.

"Oh but it must be wonderful to go on such an adventure," the girl gushed. "To see the country and breathe in the fresh air." The girl paused. "But I'm being rude. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Roslin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lyanna said, somewhat overwhelmed by emotion. Roslin sounded much like Arya in that moment, gushing on about adventure and freedom.

"My grandfather and parents have been spoken to and they say if you agree I can travel with you as your handmaiden to Winterfell and then beyond if you go elsewhere," Roslin continued breathlessly. "Please say yes. _Please_." Roslin's enthusiastic pleading actually drew a laugh out of Lyanna.

"Of course you may come," she told the girl affectionately. "I shall need a good friend on my adventure, don't you think." Roslin beamed at her and as she dragged Lyanna off to meet her sisters and aunts and cousins the Stark princess wondered if perhaps Roslin wasn't another way of Walder Frey promising to honor the treaty with House Stark.


End file.
